1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally involves a method to prepare a nanosized-structure film and its application, especially the method to prepare a nanosized-structure film of multi-phobic effects and its application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are many varieties and preparation methods of nanosized film materials and the preparation methods include colloid suspension chemical deposit method, self-assembly method, surface improvement method and electrochemical deposit method and with these methods many types of nanosized-structure functional films are prepared, such as nanosized-semiconductor film, nanosized porous film, nanosized optic film, nanosized magnetic film and nanosized tribological film. With the available technology, nanosized structure film is generally prepared from particles and liner. From the above functions of nanosized-structure films, yet no nanosized-structure film of multi-phobic effects and its preparation methods are claimed. This type of film utilizes the phobic effects to make any substances contacting a substrate (liner) to be fast released or dispersed from the substrate and thus prevent them from adhering to the substrate.
There are many decomposing, hydrophobic and oleophobic materials (i.e., the concept of single-phobic and dual-phobic), and their products are hydrophobic and oleophobic and thus they are water-proof and oil-proof. In the available technology the action merely repels water or oil is called single-phobic and the action repels both water and oil called dual-phobic. We define these materials as phobic-effect materials.
Currently, the phobic-effect materials generally consist of many chemical materials, which combine with the substrate through chemical reaction or chemical bonds and thus change the chemical and physical properties of the substrate. The representative phobic-effect materials include Teflon, N-(t-butyl) acryamide, ethyl-tetradecyl acrylate, vinyl laurate, halogen-bearing monomer, and N-fluoro styrene. Another way to render the substrate water-proof and oil-proof is to add wrapping materials of hydrophobic or oleophobic group (functional group) to the substrate, which are generally super-fine powder or liquid. However, the available technology tend to have the following demerits:
I. The available nanosized-structure films have no multi-phobic effects and they are generally optic film, magnetic film, semiconductor film, conducting film and tribological film.
II. The “phobic-effects” materials in the available technology have merely a single function of water-proof, oil-proof, bacteria-proof, or electromagnetic-proof and they are generally not phobic to several substances.
III. The chemical compositions of the available technology mainly consist of organic substances or wrapping material. The materials have unstable performances and poor durability, and some of them even contain contaminating components and fail to meet ecological requirements.
IV. In the available technology of the single-phobic materials, some powdered materials are used. However, because of their relatively large particle size (generally above 1000 nm) they are not easy to disperse in liquid to form a colloid. When added to the medium, they merely generate unobvious effects and even impair product's luster. In addition, the functional groups on the powder are absorbed onto the powder surface through physical means, therefore, the bonds between the functional groups and the powder are not strong and will be weakened with lapse of time and increase in temperature, thus impairing the functions of the materials and products.